Who Are You, Again?
by Charm12
Summary: This is just a story (that will hopfully grow longer) Where Lily loses her memory Romance definate humor and perhaps a little drama too! rating may change Please RR
1. Reunited!

I'm actually quite proud of myself for coming up with this idea, a special thanks goes out to Star and Erin for helping me whether they know it or not! Also thanks again to star for letting me use her charey. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease tell me what you think, and ill try to update as soon as I can RR!!! NOW onward to the story!!!!!!

"Reunited again!!" James Potter cheered. It had been 3 years since he and his friends had graduated from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he didn't look much different, taller perhaps, maybe even more handsome. (a/n –drool-) But since he had graduated he had missed someone…actually three someones….

Chloe Brookes, Star Allise, and Lily Evans, also known as the "marauderettes," had lost contact after graduation and had now been happily reunited outside of Flourish and Blotts.

"They've returned," Sirius Black said dramatically as he hugged a grinning Chloe. "Yes you left us males to fend for ourselves," Remus sniffed pretending to wipe away a tear, "We could have died!"

Lily snapped her fingers looking disappointed; she didn't notice someone watching her until…"PUMPKIN!!!!" James screamed recognizing Lily, she looked so different in a green sleeveless shirt and dark jeans.

"Same ol' James'" Star sighed blowing a strand of blue hair from her face as Lily swore at James, trying to escape. Chloe shrugged, "I for one am surprised it took this long."

"Well Jamesie probably didn't recognize her," Sirius sighed, "Hell, I hardly recognized you!!" Chloe grinned, sure, she did look a little different, instead of her Hogwarts robes she now wore a flared jean skirt and white spaghetti strapped top, but her blonde pinked streaked hair was the same, as were her brown eyes.

"Well who wants to prank Sirius for no real reason at all?" Remus asked grinning "WE DO!" The three girls yelled including Lily who had somehow managed to get away from James's giant hug.

Remus nodded and motioned for James to come and join the small circle they had just created; they all began talking in hushed voices and looking over at Sirius with evil grins. Finally they broke apart, Chloe, Remus, and James raised their wands and gave them a complicated twirl before directing them at Sirius who screamed and tried to run, but the spell hit him dead on.

"Oh' gods'!!" Star shrieked clutching her sides as she shook with laughter. "v-very worthwhile," James choked. "I feel accomplished," Chloe nodded.

Sirius Black glared at them all as he stood in front of the bookstore completely and totally pink.

"I shall seek my revenge Moony!!" Sirius yelled running towards Remus, running, running, running…right into a bookcase. Sirius fell backwards laughing but the bookcase rocked and swayed before falling, almost in slow motion.

Everyone heard the crash and the screams that followed; the bookshelf had landed on top of Lily Evans.


	2. SorryDo I know you?

Omg I can't belive I haven't updated this since November!!! I'm sorry!! I just have so many stories going now I had completely forgotten about this one until by friend Katrin oh so _kindly_ reminded me -.- Nah I got into a fight with Star from this story sooooo…yeah thanks to my four reviews who I adore soooooo much for reviewing I shall have to sick cabbages on those who have yet to read this :K –hiss- anyway thanks for sticking with me, now, Chapter two!

"I can't belive she's dead," James said in a voice barely above a whisper, everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"But…she's not dead," Remus said looking confusedly at James who shrugged and said simply, "Just trying to be pessimistic."

At this everyone in the room, including the people that didn't know him, scooted their chairs away from James Potter.

The three marauders and two marauderettes were all sitting in Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in silence-well after James's statement there was silence.

Suddenly a noise arose in the hall, it started off far away then got closer, close enough for everyone to hear, "GET THE HELL OFF ME I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE HERE-NO I DON'T HAVE A PASS-LEAVE ME **ALONE**!!!!!!!" Everyone looked curiously at the door- they recognized that voice.

"Hide me!" James shrieked ducking behind a chair, "Don't let her see me!"

The doors burst open to reveal a fuming young women with dark brown hair and fiery hazel eyes outlines in heavy eyeliner. "JAMES POTTER!!!!" The women screamed, "Just _wait_ until I get my hands on you!"

Chloe, Star, Remus, and Sirius all turned to stare at Anya Bollia, "It's not his 'ault Anya," Star said meekly as Chloe attempted to pull James up from behind the chairs.

"Then whose fault is it?!" Anya demanded her outlined eyes still glaring at James. Sirius got up from his chair and attempted to inch away in silence but Anya spotted him.

"_YOU?!?!?!!!_" Anya screamed lunging at him and tackling him to the ground. "You irresponsible, stupid, idiotic-" she was cut off when a red haired healer in green robes entered the room.

His eyes traveled over to Sirius and Anya, he took a step away from them before speaking, "Your friend will be just fine," he said calmly, "She has a minor head injury but that's all."

The five friends sighed in relief and James hurriedly asked the question on everyone's minds, "Can we see her?" The doctor looked at them, shrugged, and led the way to a small green and white room; most of the light came from green bubbles gathered near the ceiling, the curtains were a pale green and the walls were a striped white and forest green.

Lily was laying peacefully on a green twin bed, her hair spread out on her pillow and her green eyes were open and awake, "Hello," she said brightly when they all entered the room.

"Hey Lil," James said nealing down by her bed, "Sirius is _really_ sorry for what he did-**aren't you Sirius??" **He added in a dangerous voice.

Lily gave them a small smile, "That's nice…but whose Sirius?"

"Y-you mean you don't remember us?" Anya stuttered gazing down at Lily.

"I'm sorry," Lily said apologetically, "But I really have no clue who any of you are."


End file.
